


charge

by moo_lan



Series: KenHina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Ambiguous/Open Ending, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Detective Hinata Shouyou, renowned for his recklessness, may or may not have a crush on his team's forensic scientist.KenHina Week, Day 2:Charge/ Anxiety/ Outmantle
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: KenHina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750420
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	charge

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by the wondrous TheOwlPost!!!

It’s dark around them, but that doesn’t seem to bother Shouyou in the least. 

No, he just shifts his gaze away from the cooling corpse on the ground- to the night enveloping them. When he glimpses a flash of movement, his eyes narrow, suspicious. The figure is almost out of sight and that’s probably why he doesn’t hesitate. Just ignores the shouts of his colleagues and senpais.

Charging forward: after the fleeing murderer.

“Shouyou.” Kenma seems mildly disappointed with him, but not surprised. “Let me see that,” he sighs, gesturing to his bleeding arm.

“Heh, thanks Kenma.” He sidles closer to the medic, although the movement wasn’t really necessary. The blond says nothing regarding their proximity. “If I’d known that he had a knife, I-”

“You still would’ve gone after him,” states Kenma, his golden eyes still focused on the wound as he disinfects it. He puts away the betadine and steals a glance at Shouyou’s features. “Keep still, will you?” Then he reaches for a piece of gauze.

Shouyou hadn’t noticed that he’d been fidgeting. Huh. Attempting to stop his movements, he doesn’t notice that Kenma has finished patching him up until the blond tilts his head and leans forward, into his field of vision.

Oh wow, he’s _close_.

“Won’t you berate me?” asks the ginger, surprised that he hasn’t gotten an earful yet. Kenma draws back and looks away.

“Hm?” Kenma was already focused on something else. The wall maybe? He seemed bored with everything around him. Cat eyes dart to meet brown ones. The ginger has always wondered if Kenma wears contacts. The medic smiles, but it’s more like a smirk than a friendly expression and Shouyou is left with a peculiar feeling in his stomach. “Who _am_ I, Shouyou? Your mother?”

Images of Sugawara chiding him flash through Shouyou’s thoughts. He shakes his head. Sugawara-san isn’t his mom.

His awkward grin must’ve been response enough to Kenma, because the medic is talking once more, wrapping up a roll of gauze as he speaks.

“Nah, as long as you don’t get killed it’s fine,” he murmurs and smiles at Shouyou.

A warm flutter in the ginger’s stomach.

Kenma looks away from him and back at the supplies he’s holding. “I trust you, Shouyou.”

The warm flutter becomes a raging fire and Shouyou must need an antacid, because that is the only possible explanation for what he’s feeling.

Watching Kenma work has always been interesting to Shouyou. The blond, although he does do the occasional patch-up, hasn’t gone soft; never falters in doing his actual job. Even in the face of the most gruesome victims.

This one isn’t that bad, but it’s still enough for Asahi to need to gulp every so often, as if swallowing the surging levels of bile. Yamaguchi also looks queasy, swaying on the spot and sometimes needing Tsukishima’s support to stand upright.

Shouyou is intrigued.

As far as he knows, his sister taking med school has been one of the best things that could’ve happened. The constant exposure to decaying bodies has steeled his formerly weak stomach and, even though there is the occasional barf-fest, he is for now able to fully appreciate Kenma’s work.

The blond seems utterly unimpressed by the gory sight splayed before him. All those horror games must’ve rendered him invincible. What’s more, the look in his eyes suggests to Shouyou that he is actually _disappointed_ with the other’s method of death.

Slamming down the scalpel and making Yamaguchi start because of the din, Kenma drags his feet back to his chair and slumps into it.

“The killer is his wife. You’ll probably find blood in their apartment and the knife somewhere in her room too,” he announces, his eyes already focused on something else. His fingers are already itching for his phone, but he’s trying to get over his dependence on it. So no distractions then.

By now, they know better than to ask the blond his method of deduction — they’d only make him tired and snappish.. Making him tired and snappish is the only thing that they’d accomplish.

An arrest and a confession later, Shouyou is perched on the bench by Kenma’s side, happily telling him about how, the night before, he managed to both drink all the milk in the apartment and evade Kageyama’s wrath. Truly, a great accomplishment.

The story ends and Shouyou falters before starting a new one. A quick glance at his companion seems to bolden him.

“Say, Kenma…” Once more, he looks at his companion’s expression and seems satisfied with what he sees there. “How didja know it was her?”

“Amateur,” huffs Kenma and it’s moments like these that Shouyou dimly wonders what it’d be like if the two of them weren’t on the same side. “Only one wound caused his death.” He gestures to his sternum. “It was quickly pulled out- the tissues were affected around it. After he died, she kept slashing him. Thus,” He waves a hand in dismissal. “An impulsive crime, one of passion. His wife then. She was an amateur, so I just went with the cliches. Blood in the apartment and murder weapon not properly disposed of.”

Hesitant, he glances at Shouyou to see if he’s scared him or lost him somewhere on the way. But no, the ginger is positively sparkling and this makes Kenma happier that he’d like to admit.

“Uwooh, Kenma!” He’s talking really loudly, but the blond isn’t bothered by it- he smiles at his friend. “That’s awesome!” The excitement suddenly shifts into a pout, and Kenma _definitely does not find that cute_. “I wish I were that smart.”

Oh, no. From what the others generally tell him, Kenma is bad at making others feel better. Normally, he’d slowly inch away, but this is _Shouyou_ \- he can’t just leave him like this.

“I’d say that what you do is very cool, Shouyou,” he assures the other and he kind of hates that his next words are honest. “I’ve always wanted to be brave…; like you are.”

“Really?” Shouyou has, at some point, gotten very close to Kenma. Their noses are inches apart. Kenma is surprised by the sudden impulse to hug the other. Or kiss him? No, that must be wrong. “You really think that?”

Kenma is nodding, trying not to breathe as he hesitates before leaning closer or away. The decision is made for him; Shouyou’s nose nears his, but then abruptly moves back. A yell sounds, and the ginger is shouting back. Jumping off the bench and bounding towards the source of the sound, with only a quick wave at Kenma.

Confused, the blond lets himself fall against the wall. He stares up at the ceiling, face scarlet and mind noisy and jumbled.

Noisy thoughts have faded out, into dead silence.

The barrel of the gun is pressed against his temple and the murderess’ sister is by his side, her hand trembling as her finger hesitates next to the trigger.

Shouyou is in front of him, his eyes wide and calculating. There are other people behind him too, but they look like gray fog to Kenma, who, as he contemplates his possible moves, can only stare at Shouyou; and keeps staring, both ignoring the presence of the gun at his temple and yet fully aware of it.

Fear must exist somewhere in a dark crevice of Kenma’s mind, yet he doesn’t feel it. Just keeps thinking; considering; contemplating; planning. - as someone says something and the woman snaps back a reply, the barrel digging into his skin.

The metal is cold, frigid against his heated skin. Shouyou is staring at him, and his brown eyes are full of fear now. Charging forward the way he usually does will get him nowhere now.

Kenma hopes that isn’t true though. Because that might just be his only chance right now.

A vague thought of _What were the odds of her taking **him** as a hostage?_ is lurking in the background, but Kenma pays it no mind. It will do him no good.

The woman’s hand has started shaking again. She’s probably crying. If they’re going to do this, it must be now. 

A slight widening of his eyes is enough to alert Shouyou of his idea. The boy seems terrified, but he musters a feeble grin that is probably meant to encourage Kenma.

It does, but Kenma’d be lying if he said that he’s feeling very confident. He just keeps his eyes on the boy in front of him.

Shouyou charges forward.


End file.
